gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuruma
'''Kuruma' is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories. It is a common Japanese four-door sedan that can be found commonly in multiple districts across Liberty City. Overview Design The word "kuruma" means "car" in Japanese (車, くるま), which may suggest that the car is of Japanese origin. "Kuruma" may also be a reference to the Toyota Camry, the bestselling midsize sedan in the United States, with "Camry" being an Anglicized phonetic transcription of the Japanese word kanmuri (冠, かんむり) for "crown". (Toyota has a naming tradition of using the word "crown" for primary models, starting with the Toyota Crown in 1955, continuing with the Toyota Corona and Toyota Corolla, the Latin words for "crown" and "small crown", respectively). Hello person I ruined your kuruma :D. You should've disabled edit!!! now excuse me while i ruin it more :) The GTA III rendition of the car is strongly based on a 2001-2006 Chrysler Sebring sedan or a 1998-2004 Dodge Intrepid (both the design and the fact that the car has a longitudinally mounted engine in Xbox version), and it comes with uncolored (gray) bumpers and trims, giving it the appearance of a base model. The Kuruma in GTA III is also said to bear some resemblance to a 1997-2001 Honda Accord. For GTA Liberty City Stories, the Kuruma has slight cosmetic changes to make it look like a generic Japanese sedan during the late 90's, the front appearing to resemble a 1992-1995 European Toyota Corona or a 1997-2000 Nissan Altima, the taillights from an Opel/Vauxhall/Holden/Chevrolet Vectra C and its bumpers and trim are body-colored to give it a more upscale look, although there still are base Kurumas with unpainted trims and bumpers, especially if the car is sprayed white or grey. It has styling cues from the 1995-2000 Hyundai Elantra. The Kuruma is the first car made available to the player in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, in the missions "Give Me Liberty" and Home Sweet Home, respectively, probably due to the fact that it handles relatively neutrally. When originally introduced in GTA III, the car is not seen driven on the streets of Portland Island, but is parked in various locations in the island; in GTA Liberty City Stories, the car is present in Portland traffic. During development of GTA III, the Kuruma was originally known as the "Sentinal", not to be confused by the Sentinel which is another sedan in the final version of the same game that was previously known as the "Beamer" during development. Performance In GTA III, the Kuruma has a turbocharged four cylinder engine and a FWD powertrain. Whilst the engine is powerful enough to propel the light Kuruma to high straight line speeds, the front wheel drive layout causes understeer. Players may therefore favor using the handbrake to swing around turns at high speed. In GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is naturally-aspirated and emits a same engine sound as the Manana, Idaho and the Perennial. Nonetheless, the car's firm handling makes it a good choice for the first LCS car race in the mission Grease Sucho. The Kuruma possesses almost identical handling properties to the GTA III rendition of the Taxi. Locations GTA III Head Radio Studio, Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. Greasy Joe's Café, Callahan Point, Portland Island. Docks, Portland Harbor, Portland Island. Momma's Restaurant, Saint Mark's, Portland Island. Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island. Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island. In a car park, near the apartments, in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Liberty City Stories Parked outside Vincenzo's warehouse in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island. The car is uniquely black. In Saint Mark's, parked where you dropped off the drugs for Salvatore from the Cartel in the mission Contra-Banned. Spawns regularly on all three islands. Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island (only before completing Car Salesman to level 4). A few blocks from Momma's Restaurante. Gallery 640px-Kuruma-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III Download.jpg|A Brown Kuruma Sentinal-GTA3-front.jpg|The Kuruma as the "Sentinal" during development of GTA III. Kuruma-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories GTA3-Kuruma-Teal.PNG|The unique Teal coloured Kuruma from Give Me Liberty. Images_(1).jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:GTA III Category:Four Door Cars Category:Sedans